Courtroom Ten
'Courtroom Ten '''is the Ministry of Magic courtroom has held four hearings: #Igor Karkaroff's hearing #Ludo Bagman's hearing #The Lestranges' and Barty Crouch Jr.'s trials #Ministry Hearing of 1995 The 1981 Hearings in Courtroom Ten After Tom Marvolo Riddle fell the first time, the then Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Barty Crouch Sr., with help from then Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, rounded up some accused Death Eaters, including Igor Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and even Crouch's son of the same name. Igor Karkaroff's Hearing Some time in 1981, Mad-Eye captured Igor Karkaroff and the Death Eater was sent to Azkaban , but Karkaroff agreed to work with the Wizengamot. He gave off names, such as Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier (deceased, name: useless), Travers, Mulciber, and his friend and comrade Severus Snape. All seemed to have been either already killed, captured, or defected, until he called the name Augustus Rookwood. Rookwood was an Unspeakable spying on the Ministry or Voldemort. This was new to the Ministry. Karkaroff was sent back to Azkaban, so they could review the case, but they finally released him, and Karkaroff took position of Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. Ludo Bagman's Hearing Some time in the First Wizarding War, Ludovic Bagman was put on trial for passing information to Death Eater spy Augustus Rookwood. According to Bagman, he didn't know that Rookwood was a Death Eater, stating that Rookwood was an old friend of his father. Rookwood had persuaded Bagman to give him information in return for a post in the Ministry. Much to Crouch's disappointment, Bagman was cleared of all charges and became Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. The Lestranges and Crouch Some time in 1981, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. tortured the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom for information on Voldemort's location. They tortured them into insanity. In the end, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Crouch were rounded up and given a criminal trial. Crouch, unlike Bellatrix, tried to tell his father that he was in with the wrong crowd. But his father just said, "You're no son of mine", and sent him to Azkaban, with Bellatrix saying that Voldemort would return and break her, her family, and Crouch out. In due time, what she foresaw occurred. Ministry Hearing of 1995 Just a year before what Bellatrix predicted became true, the Ministry ran a smear campaign against Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. In order to get Harry out of the way, senior under-secretary to the Minister for Magic Dolores Umbridge sent Dementors at Little Whinging. Harry performed a Patronus Charm at the two Dementors and was, under Dumbledore's insistance, was given a formal hearing. This hearing wasn't originally planned for Courtroom Ten, until they changed the time of thehearing and courtroom to a courtroom that hadn't been used in ten years. With the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry managed to get to the hearing just a few minutes late. He was threatened with expulsion from Hogwarts, but was exonerated with help from Albus Dumbledore. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (in memory) (first appearance) * [[Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)|''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)]] (in memory) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (film) Category:Locations Category:Ministry of Magic